Defying Expectations
by fanfictionfan1990
Summary: AU! Neville's parents are transferred to the American Ministry when Neville is seven. While in America, Neville befriends Zach Gilman and Delaney Romero, two children his age. He enjoys immersing himself in the American Wizarding world and muggle world.
1. Moving In

Chapter 1: Moving In

* * *

><p>Seven year old Neville Longbottom had just moved with his parents to America because they were transferred to the American Ministry. He had to leave his god brother Harry and the few friends he had.<p>

"Here's the house." His dad said as they reached the house.

It was a nice house. It was painted a grayish color with a scarlet door. Neville saw his dad smile at that. Since his dad had been a Gryffindor at Hogwarts. Neville hoped there were kids his age on the block.

"You need help moving in?" A voice asked.

His parents turned to see a boy around fourteen or so. He had bright red hair and brown eyes.

"That would be nice, son." Frank told him.

"I'm Tyler Gilman by the way."

"I'm Frank Longbottom, this is my wife Alice and our son Neville." Frank introduced jovially. Neville was shy so he hid behind his mum's pant leg.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

He started helping them move in.

"How old are you Neville?" Tyler asked.

"I'm seven, how about you?"

"14, but my little brother is the same age as you."

Neville smiled hopefully. He hopes he can find friends.

"You want to meet him after I finish helping your parents?" Tyler asked.

Neville nodded. Tyler continued helping Neville's parents move the boxes.

"Thank you son." Frank thanked the boy.

"You're welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom." Tyler smiled at them.

Just then a tall man with black hair walked over to them.

"Hello, I'm Bob Romero. I live right down the street." He said.

Frank smiled and said "I'm Frank Longbottom, this is my wife Alice and our son Neville. Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"So, you have any children?" Alice asked hoping to find friends for her son.

He smiled, nodded and said "I sure do, I have a daughter who just turned seven."

Alice smiled back and said "Oh, wonderful. Neville is the same age."

At the mention of that Neville's eyes lit up in happiness. Maybe some new friends.

"She's over at my house with my brother." Tyler mentioned casually.

He had been excited at first but then he frowned to himself maybe they wouldn't accept him in their group. He hadn't been around many girls in his seven years. Well he was in hiding for his early toddler life. That will be explained later.

"Come with us if you want." Bob offered.

The couple looked at each other and nodded. Alice took Neville's hand and they walked across the street. They were quite nervous as well but for a much more complicated reason than Neville.

"Mom, I'm back!" Tyler called.

"Hey Ty."

"Daddy!" yelled a little brunette girl with glasses running towards Bob.

"Hey sweetie, having fun with Zach?"

She nodded her head smiling.

"Sweetie, these are our new neighbors the Longbottoms and their son Neville."

Delaney smiled shyly and said "Nice to meet you."

"She's a bit shy."

"Don't worry, Neville is the same way." Alice assured him. Neville glanced over at the girl she didn't seem too bad.

Bob nodded as woman with bright red hair and azure blue eyes walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm Betty, it's nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Alice, that's my husband Frank and our son Neville."

Betty nodded and asked "You guys are from England aren't you?" She had noticed the accent.

"Yes, we are. London to be exact."

"What brings you here?"

"We're government agents and we were transferred." Frank said nervously tugging at his collar.

Betty nodded and then said "You work for the Ministry don't you?"

"You know about wizards?" Alice asked.

"Of course, I'm a witch and my husband is a wizard. My husband is also a ministry official he mentioned that there were going to be transfers from across the pond." Betty said.

"Same goes for me, I'm a wizard and my ex-wife was a witch. I happen to be an auror."

Frank nodded and said "We're aurors too."

"That's wonderful, we'll be working together. You can show us the ropes of the American Ministry." Alice said.

Bob nodded and said "I'd be happy too."

"Delaney why don't you go introduce Neville to Zach." Betty suggested suddenly to the seven year old.

Delaney nodded and said "Come on, Neville."

Neville followed Delaney to the living room. He saw a boy with black hair playing with an action figure. He wasn't that used to seeing muggle stuff since he was a Pureblood but he would see stuff like this at Harry's house.


	2. Making Friends

Chapter 3: Magic Revelations

* * *

><p><em>It was a year later when Delaney got home early which was unusual for her.<em>

_He walked into her house when she had been home for a few minutes. She was working on her homework._

_"Hey Neville." Delaney smiled looking up at him._

_"Delaney, is there something wrong?" Neville asked his friend. He knew she didn't like to miss school._

_"Oh, I had a burst of accidental magic and I got sent home." Delaney said._

_Neville nodded and asked, "What did you do?"_

_"I made a pile of books move."_

_Neville couldn't help but smirk at her she was such a bookworm._

_"Have you had any outbursts of accidental magic?" She asked._

_Neville shook his head and said,"No, everyone in my family other than my parents think I'm a squib."_

_"You're probably just a late bloomer, Nev." Delaney said._

_Neville smiled and asked, "What did you call me?"_

_"Nev, is that okay if you don't I won't call you that." Delaney said worriedly._

_He gave his friend a reassuring hug and said, "I like it, I've never had a nickname."_

_"Okay. You know what this means."_

_"What?" He asked curiously._

_"This means I'll get to attend the Sierra Nevada Academy of Magic."_

_Neville nodded and said, "That's what your school is called._

_"Yes, it's in the mountains."_

_"Tell me about it."_

_Delaney nodded and said, "As long as you tell me as much as you know about Hogwarts."_

_"I will."_

* * *

><p>It was now the summer that Neville and Delaney would turn nine. Zach's birthday was in April. Neville's parents had been transferred back to England.<p>

"I'm going to miss you, Nev." Delaney sniffed.

Neville smiled sadly at his friend and said, "I'm going to miss you too."

"Neville, sweetie didn't you get something for Delaney?" Alice asked her forgetful son.

He gets the forgetfulness from her but she knew Delaney didn't mind.

In fact, even at almost nine she thinks Delaney finds his forgetfulness endearing.

Neville nodded and took something out from his pocket. It was a necklace.

"That's beautiful, isn't that the Hufflepuff emblem?" Delaney asked.

Neville nodded and slipped it around her neck.

"Thanks, Nev."

"No problem, Laney." He smiled.

"We'll write."

Neville nodded.

"Come on, son." Frank called.

Neville hugged Delaney and Zach and left.

* * *

><p>Delaney and Neville wrote each other every month. It was now a few weeks before they would start their respective schools.<p>

_Dear Laney,_

_I can't believe I start Hogwarts in a matter of weeks. I'm so nervous. What if I'm not sorted into Gryffindor like my dad and gran were? I'll probably be a Hufflepuff but I know I always thought you'd be a Hufflepuff so I would be happy in Hufflepuff. I know I barely started to show magic the last summer I saw you while most of my friends including Harry have been showing magic since they were toddlers._

_From,_

_Nev._

Delaney smiled. Neville had always been insecure about not being a Gryffindor. Delaney knew his parents wouldn't care or at least she hoped they wouldn't care. Delaney believed he would be a Gryffindor. Delaney wrote him back.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later Delaney and Neville both started their respective schools. Delaney wrote him a letter the second week of school.<p>

_Dear Nev,_

_I hope you're well. I started school. I enjoy it so much. Though I miss Zach. I forgot to tell you he's a squib so he can't attend school with me. So, I guess we're all at different schools. He's at muggle school, I'm at Wizarding school and you're at Hogwarts. Tell me everything about Hogwarts. I bet it's as amazing as you told me it was. I have enclosed a picture of me, Zach and his sister Kennedy on my first day. Don't worry I'm sure you'll be in Gryffindor._

_Your friend,_

_Laney._

Neville smiled at the letter. He knew Delaney had always loved school. She was always one of the brightest. He looked at the picture. Delaney was between Zach and Kennedy. Zach had his arm around her.

"What you looking at, Neville?" Harry, his god brother asked.

Neville showed him the picture.

"So, which one is the mysterious Delaney you never shut up about?" Harry smirked.

Neville blushed and said, "She's the one in the middle."

"Is the guy her brother?" Harry asked.

Neville shook his head and said, "No, that's Zach our other best friend but I think they're honorary siblings."

"Who's the ginger?"

"That's Kennedy, Zach's thirteen year old sister." Neville informed him.

Harry nodded.

"Well, if you excuse me I have to write her back." Neville smiled.

Harry nodded and left the dormitory. Neville started to write Delaney back.


	3. Magic Revelations

Chapter 3: Magic Revelations

* * *

><p><em>It was a year later when Delaney got home early which was unusual for her.<em>

_He walked into her house when she had been home for a few minutes. She was working on her homework._

_"Hey Neville." Delaney smiled looking up at him._

_"Delaney, is there something wrong?" Neville asked his friend. He knew she didn't like to miss school._

_"Oh, I had a burst of accidental magic and I got sent home." Delaney said._

_Neville nodded and asked, "What did you do?"_

_"I made a pile of books move."_

_Neville couldn't help but smirk at her she was such a bookworm._

_"Have you had any outbursts of accidental magic?" She asked._

_Neville shook his head and said,"No, everyone in my family other than my parents think I'm a squib."_

_"You're probably just a late bloomer, Nev." Delaney said._

_Neville smiled and asked, "What did you call me?"_

_"Nev, is that okay if you don't I won't call you that." Delaney said worriedly._

_He gave his friend a reassuring hug and said, "I like it, I've never had a nickname."_

_"Okay. You know what this means."_

_"What?" He asked curiously._

_"This means I'll get to attend the Sierra Nevada Academy of Magic."_

_Neville nodded and said, "That's what your school is called._

_"Yes, it's in the mountains."_

_"Tell me about it."_

_Delaney nodded and said, "As long as you tell me as much as you know about Hogwarts."_

_"I will."_

* * *

><p>It was now the summer that Neville and Delaney would turn nine. Zach's birthday was in April. Neville's parents had been transferred back to England.<p>

"I'm going to miss you, Nev." Delaney sniffed.

Neville smiled sadly at his friend and said, "I'm going to miss you too."

"Neville, sweetie didn't you get something for Delaney?" Alice asked her forgetful son.

He gets the forgetfulness from her but she knew Delaney didn't mind.

In fact, even at almost nine she thinks Delaney finds his forgetfulness endearing.

Neville nodded and took something out from his pocket. It was a necklace.

"That's beautiful, isn't that the Hufflepuff emblem?" Delaney asked.

Neville nodded and slipped it around her neck.

"Thanks, Nev."

"No problem, Laney." He smiled.

"We'll write."

Neville nodded.

"Come on, son." Frank called.

Neville hugged Delaney and Zach and left.

* * *

><p>Delaney and Neville wrote each other every month. It was now a few weeks before they would start their respective schools.<p>

_Dear Laney,_

_I can't believe I start Hogwarts in a matter of weeks. I'm so nervous. What if I'm not sorted into Gryffindor like my dad and gran were? I'll probably be a Hufflepuff but I know I always thought you'd be a Hufflepuff so I would be happy in Hufflepuff. I know I barely started to show magic the last summer I saw you while most of my friends including Harry have been showing magic since they were toddlers._

_From,_

_Nev._

Delaney smiled. Neville had always been insecure about not being a Gryffindor. Delaney knew his parents wouldn't care or at least she hoped they wouldn't care. Delaney believed he would be a Gryffindor. Delaney wrote him back.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later Delaney and Neville both started their respective schools. Delaney wrote him a letter the second week of school.<p>

_Dear Nev,_

_I hope you're well. I started school. I enjoy it so much. Though I miss Zach. I forgot to tell you he's a squib so he can't attend school with me. So, I guess we're all at different schools. He's at muggle school, I'm at Wizarding school and you're at Hogwarts. Tell me everything about Hogwarts. I bet it's as amazing as you told me it was. I have enclosed a picture of me, Zach and his sister Kennedy on my first day. Don't worry I'm sure you'll be in Gryffindor._

_Your friend,_

_Laney._

Neville smiled at the letter. He knew Delaney had always loved school. She was always one of the brightest. He looked at the picture. Delaney was between Zach and Kennedy. Zach had his arm around her.

"What you looking at, Neville?" Harry, his god brother asked.

Neville showed him the picture.

"So, which one is the mysterious Delaney you never shut up about?" Harry smirked.

Neville blushed and said, "She's the one in the middle."

"Is the guy her brother?" Harry asked.

Neville shook his head and said, "No, that's Zach our other best friend but I think they're honorary siblings."

"Who's the ginger?"

"That's Kennedy, Zach's thirteen year old sister." Neville informed him.

Harry nodded.

"Well, if you excuse me I have to write her back." Neville smiled.

Harry nodded and left the dormitory. Neville started to write Delaney back.


	4. Bullies

Chapter 4: Bullies

* * *

><p><em>This is the letter he settled on:<em>

_Dear Laney,_

_Guess, what I was sorted into Gryffindor! I was so relieved. My god brother Harry was also sorted into Gryffindor. On the train, Harry and I met this muggle born girl named Hermione Granger when I lost Trevor. She kind of reminds me of you a little being smart and all but she's a little more bossy and a bit showy. Harry's taken quite the shining to her though._

_Ron Weasley who is another one of my roommates is a Pureblood. He always plays chess and he hangs out with Harry as well. He doesn't really like Hermione much. He's a ginger like Zach's siblings. My other two roommates are a muggle born named Dean and a half blood Irish lad named Seamus. So, everyone is basically already paired off into friendships._

_I'm left here all by my lonesome. But I have you to talk to. The only classes I really enjoy are Herbology and Charms. The Potions professor scares me out of my mind. I can't concentrate when I'm in his class because of that._

_Transfiguration is difficult. Nobody really cares for History of Magic unless you're Hermione. Harry is a master at Defense being trained by his 'uncles' Sirius and Remus. And not to mention the Slytherins bully me mainly Draco Malfoy and his posse. I really wish you were here than I would have one friend._

_The professor who teaches Herbology, Professsor Sprout would be your head of House if you were sorted into Hufflepuff. The Transfiguration professor, McGonagall is my head of house. If you were sorted into Ravenclaw which I wouldn't doubt either, the Charms professor Flitwick would be your head of house. I doubt you would be sorted into Slytherin but if you were the Potions professor, Snape would be your head of house. So, enough about my sad school life. I bet you have loads of friends and get great marks. Like you did in muggle school. How does Wizarding school work in America?_

_Your friend,_

_Nev._

He smiled at the end of the letter and then ambled down to the Owlery. He hitched it to an owl and left.

* * *

><p>A few days later Delaney was sitting at the breakfast table when an owl flew in.<p>

"Ooh, another letter from your British boyfriend." Delaney's friend Megan teased.

Delaney blushed as she opened the letter. She really felt sorry for her friend. She wished she was there too. Just as the bell rang to start class she finished the letter.

* * *

><p>Her first class was Charms. The teacher was an older man with kind brown eyes and formerly blonde hair.<p>

"Hello class." He greeted, warmly.

"Good morning."

The class started.

It was just a book lesson today. Delaney couldn't keep her mind on the lesson though, so Mr. Armiger talked to her after class.

"Is there something bothering you, I noticed you didn't answer a lot of questions today."

Delaney blushed her teachers already knew as the type to answer questions and she answered, "I got a letter from a friend."

"Is it that British boy I hear you talk about?"

Delaney nodded.

"Is everything okay with him?" He asked interested not to sound creepy or anything. He liked to be friendly with his students.

Delaney sighed and said, "He started school as well, the potions teacher scares him and he's bullied by some of the students."

Mr. Armiger nodded and sighed, "I'm sorry to hear that, you really care about this boy don't you?"

"I do, despite being an ocean apart he's my best friend." She smiled.

Mr. Armiger nodded and Delaney was excused. The day continued. Little did Delaney know Mr. Armiger had connections to England namely a distant cousin in one Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

><p>Neville was leaving Transfiguration about a week later.<p>

"Mr. Longbottom may I talk to you alone?"


	5. Hogwarts Gets Interesting

Chapter 5: Hogwarts gets Interesting

* * *

><p>Neville started to sweat nervously at the thought of being alone with the stern Transfiguration mistress.<p>

"I assure you that you're not in trouble."

Neville nodded in relief as he sat down.

"Is it true that you get bullied by the Slytherins?" McGonagall asked him.

"Yes, I do but how do you know?"

"I'm ashamed that I didn't know before this I received this letter."

Neville was confused so he asked, "Letter?"

"It's from my distant cousin Timothy Armiger, he teaches at the Wizarding school in The Sierra Nevada Mountains."

Neville's head snapped up when she said the Sierra Nevada mountains . That's where Delaney goes to school.

"So, you know someone who goes to that school?"

Neville nodded, smiled slightly and said, "Yes, she's my best friend we met when my parents were transferred to America when I was seven."

McGonagall nodded and said "Okay, you are excused."

Neville left the room. Harry had been waiting for him.

"So, what did McGonagall want to talk to you about?"

"Nothing." Neville lied.

Harry shrugged.

* * *

><p>The last incident of bullying for Neville was at the first flying lesson a few days later. Though he wasn't even there for it since he had broken his wrist when he fell off his broom during the flying lesson.<p>

"Are you okay, honey?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I'm fine mum." He assured his mum.

"Why haven't you told your dad or I that you get bullied?" Alice asked, sweetly.

"I thought you two would be upset with me since." Alice cut her son off.

"Honey, we'll never be upset at you for being bullied. Your father was bullied as well." She said.

Neville looked at his mum surprised. His dad didn't look at all like he was bullied.

"Don't be so surprised sweetie, he might be a formidable auror now but he was just like you." Alice laughed, just as Frank walked in the Hospital wing.

"Talking about me?" Frank asked, grinning at his wife and son.

"What makes you say that?" Alice teased.

Frank just sat down next to his wife.

"Dad, is it true that you were just like me?"

Frank nodded and said "Yes, I was exactly like you except you got your mum's forgetfulness."

"What changed?"

Frank smiled at Alice and said,"I became friends with your mum."

Neville could see his mum blushing.

* * *

><p>It turned out that Harry was asked to be on the Quidditch team. That's quite the feat for a first year but he knew it wouldn't be fair to others. It was now right after Halloween. Neville was writing Delaney back.<p>

_Dear Laney,_

_The Slytherins don't bully me anymore. I guess the teacher you told is distantly related to McGonagall and he wrote her a letter telling her I get bullied. Thanks for that. I broke my wrist in our first flying lesson. I was never really good on a broom. My wrist feels better though._

_You'll never guess what Harry fought a few days ago. He fought a troll. He had to save Hermione from it because Ron was tactless and insulted her in Charms. I wonder who let the troll in. I hope you're doing well._

_Your friend,_

_Nev._

He smiled at the letter and went down to the Owlery.

* * *

><p>Delaney received the letter.<p>

"Ms. Friar do you know much about Hogwarts it's the Wizarding school in Scotland?" Delaney asked the History of Magic teacher.

"I know quite a lot about Hogwarts actually." She smiled.

"You do?"

"I taught there for a year but I didn't really like it, I much prefer teaching in America."

Delaney nodded.

"This is about your friend that goes to Hogwarts?" She said smiling, knowingly.

Delaney nodded again and said, "Technically, not because his god brother fought a troll on Halloween."

"Who would let in a troll to a school with children, that's unsafe!"

Delaney shrugged.

"I'll do some research and report back."

"Thanks Mrs. Friar."

The woman smiled and they parted ways.

* * *

><p>Delaney decided not to write Neville back until Mrs. Friar reported back which she reported right before Thanksgiving break.<p>

The troll was one of the guards of something called the Sorcerer's Stone.


	6. More Letters

Chapter 6: More Letters

* * *

><p><em>Dear Nev,<em>

_I'm sorry that I'm barely writing back to you now. I'm on Thanksgiving break. You remember what Thanksgiving is right? We have a few days off to celebrate. I asked my History of Magic teacher Mrs. Friar about why a troll would be in school. That troll was one of the guards of something called the Sorcerer's Stone. There's supposedly six more but I don't know what they could be. The sorcerer's stone was created by an alchemist Nicolas Flamel. He's also supposedly good friends with your headmaster Dumbledore. Also, get this teacher taught at Hogwarts for a year but she sadly didn't care for it._

_Your friend,_

_Laney_.

* * *

><p>A few days later Neville received the letter at the breakfast table.<p>

"Another letter from Delaney?" Harry smirked at his god brother.

Neville nodded and took the letter from the owl. He opened the letter.

"What does it say?"

Neville didn't respond he just handed Harry the letter both Hermione and Ron read over his shoulder.

"What's Thanksgiving?" Was the first question that was asked by Ron predictably.

"It's a holiday with a lots of food." Neville said simply.

Ron licked his lips as Harry smacked his arm.

"I wonder what the other six guards are." Hermione said thoughtfully as she got up.

Harry followed as he handed Neville back the letter. Ron eventually followed Harry and Hermione. The day continued.

* * *

><p>Neville wrote Delaney back after lessons.<p>

_Dear Laney,_

_It's fine that you're barely writing me back. Of course I remember Thanksgiving. I wish we had a bit of a break but we don't. That's interesting that your teacher taught here but she didn't care for it. Say hi to your family for me and Zach._

_Your friend, _

_Nev._

He smiled at the end of the letter and sent it. Delaney received the letter a couple days later. The day continued.

* * *

><p>Harry received his dad's old invisibility cloak for Christmas from Sirius and Remus. The day continued. Delaney and Neville continued exchanging letters. A few of them had information about the Stone but most of them were just silly little jokes and trio went through all the challenges to get to the Stone. The school year ended.<p>

* * *

><p>Delaney and Neville kept in touch more through the summer. The school year started. Neville wrote Delaney the second week of school.<p>

_Dear Laney,_

_It's another year. Ron's little sister Ginny started this year. She was sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of her family. We have a new Defense teacher. He's a horrible teacher. He's very foppish and vain. His name is Professor Lockhart. A handful of girls in our year have quite a crush on him. That includes Hermione. I shouldn't have told you that. Would you have a crush on him? He let out a batch of Cornish Pixies and they put me on the chandelier. Why is it always me?_

_Your best friend,_

_Nev._

Delaney received the letter a few days later. She knew would never have a crush on a guy like Professor Lockhart. She already had a soft spot for the awkwardly cute guys. She had her eye on a boy named Brayden Smith, he was a year ahead of her. The day continued.

* * *

><p>A few days later.<p>

"Delaney?" The Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Ms. Kingston asked.

"Yes, Ms. Kingston?"

"I noticed instead of your most recent essay you turned in the letter that your English friend wrote you."

Delaney blushed sheepishly and said, "I was wondering where I put that."

She handed Delaney the letter back and Delaney put it in her backpack.

"I couldn't help but see that your friend's new professor is Gilderoy Lockhart."

Delaney looked at her teacher confused.

"Gilderoy, is Lockhart's first name. I've never met him but a relative of mine has. Mr. Lockhart confunded him after he got the story of my relative's encounter with a yeti."

Delaney nodded and asked "So, you're saying he's a fraud?"

Ms. Kingston nodded. The day continued.

* * *

><p>Delaney wrote Neville back right around Halloween.<p>

_Dear Nev,_

_Again, I'm sorry I'm barely writing you back now. Get this, my Defense teacher says that Lockhart is a fraud. She said that he confunded her relative after he wrote down his encounter with a yeti. I hope everything is well._

_Your best friend,_

_Laney._

* * *

><p>A few days later Neville received the letter. He was shocked. He showed the letter to McGonagall. She didn't understand why Dumbledore had hired him in the first place either. He was sacked and replaced by the second term. Neville wrote Delaney back.<p>

_Dear Laney,_

_There's been lots of drama lately. People have been petrified including Hermione. I hope everything is okay with you._

_Your best friend,_

_Nev._

Delaney received the letter.


	7. Exchange

Chapter 7: Exchange

* * *

><p>It was a few days later and Delaney was helping Mr. Armiger with some grading.<p>

"You know for the past year I've been trying to talk Minerva into letting you do an exchange program at Hogwarts."

Delaney looked at her teacher and asked, "You have?"

"Yes, I have."

"I don't want special treatment just because I have a friend in England that I haven't seen since I was nine."

Mr. Armiger shook his head and said, "Don't worry, you're not getting special treatment. Although Hogwarts doesn't usually host exchange students."

Delaney nodded. The day continued.

* * *

><p>She wrote Neville back.<p>

_Dear Nev,_

_I'm so sorry to hear about Hermione. How is Harry taking it? On a happier note, my teacher who is McGonagall's cousin is trying to talk her into a letting me do an exchange program at Hogwarts for our third year. Isn't that exciting? We will finally get to see each other in almost four years. That is if she agrees. I wonder who I will stay with. I hope it's a family like the Weasleys or someone like that._

_Your best friend, _

_Laney._

Neville received the letter a few days later and he couldn't help smiling.

"What are you smiling at, mate?" Seamus asked.

"Oh, nothing."

Seamus dropped the subject. The day continued. Neville wrote Delaney back.

_Dear Laney,_

_Harry isn't taking it well but that's not really surprising. They are best friends. I would be the same way if it were you. _

_Though this thing only seems to be attacking muggle-borns. That is exciting, that you might come to Hogwarts. I hope McGonagall does agree. I wonder who you'll stay with too._

_Your best friend,_

_Nev._

Delaney received the letter a few days later.

* * *

><p>Mr. Armiger eventually informed Delaney that she had been accepted into the program. She was so excited she told Zach first and he was happy for her. She wrote Neville.<p>

_Dear Nev,_

_I've been accepted. I get to see you finally. I've really missed you. I'm so excited._

_Your best friend,_

_Laney._

Neville received the letter and couldn't help but smile again.

* * *

><p>It was now close to Delaney's last day of school.<p>

She received a letter but it wasn't from Neville.

_Dear Delaney,_

_Hello, I'm Molly Weasley. You're going to be staying with my family and I your third year. My husband Arthur works at the Ministry. Our eldest son, Bill is a curse breaker for our wizarding bank, Gringotts. He is 23. Our next eldest is Charlie, he's a dragon breeder in Romania. He's 21. Next is Percy, he'll be a seventh year when you attend. He's a Gryffindor. Next are the twins Fred and George, they will be fifth years when you attend, their Gryffindors as well. Next is Ron, he's your age and also a Gryffindor. Last but not least, is our youngest Ginny. She'll be a second year and she's a Gryffindor as well. That's enough about my family. Tell me about yourself and your favorite foods and such._

_From,_

_Molly Weasley_

Delaney smiled. She knew she would enjoy staying with them. The day continued. Delaney wrote Molly back. Molly told her that they were going to visit Bill in Egypt and if they happen to stay a few days longer she'll stay with Sirius and Remus until they came back.

* * *

><p>They were at the airport. Though they were wizards Delaney's dad wanted her to blend in.<p>

"I'm going to miss you, Lane." Zach said.

Delaney smiled sadly at Zach and said, " I'm going to miss you too, Zach Attack."

"But you're going to be safe with Neville. I know how much you've missed him over the years."

"Yeah, I have missed him a lot."

The two teenagers hugged goodbye.

* * *

><p>Delaney arrived at the airport ten hours later. She was jet lagged. She looked around for any sign of red hair but of course they were purebloods so maybe they didn't know about airports. She saw a disheveled man holding a small scarlet sign with her name on it.<p> 


	8. Surprise, Neville!

Chapter 8: Surprise, Neville!

* * *

><p>She saw a disheveled man holding a small scarlet sign with her name on it.<p>

"So, you're Delaney?" the man asked in a friendly voice.

Delaney nodded nervously.

He seemed friendly enough. Maybe he was a friend of the Weasleys.

He smiled and said, "I'm Remus Lupin, I'm a friend of the Molly and Arthur, you'll be staying with me and my best friend Sirius and his godson until the Weasleys return."

"Alright." Delaney smiled, relaxing considerably since she knew this was Harry's 'uncle'.

"So, you must be a muggle born?"

"Actually, I'm a halfblood. My dad just wanted us to blend in." Delaney told him.

Remus nodded and asked, "How old are you?"

"I'm twelve but I turn thirteen in August."

"You're the same age as my best friend's godson."

Delaney nodded knowingly.

She knew he was talking about Harry.

They apparated to a house.

* * *

><p>"I'm back, Sirius!" Remus called.<p>

A man with long black hair walked in. He reminded her vaguely of her uncle.

"So, this is the exchange student that Molly is housing?"

Remus nodded.

"I'm Delaney." She said shyly.

"Don't worry, his bark is worse than his bite." Remus smirked at Sirius.

Just then a boy with untidy black hair, round glasses and emerald green eyes walked in with a broom.

"Harry, this is Delaney. She'll be staying here until the Weasleys get back."

He smiled at her and said, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Harry. Let me show you up to your room."

"Well, aren't you a gentleman." Delaney smiled back at him.

Harry blushed. The two soon-to-be-thirteen-year-olds walked up to a spare room.

"Here you are."

"Thanks." Delaney smiled.

"No problem." Harry said.

Delaney unpacked.

She wished that England was as open with magic as America was that way she probably could've just waved her wand and be unpacked.

"Harry, Neville's here!" Remus' voice called about an hour later.

Delaney could hear Harry rush down to greet his god brother.

She slowly followed him.

* * *

><p>"Laney?" Neville asked as he finished greeting his god brother.<p>

Delaney looked up at him smiling hearing how her nickname sounded with his accent.

She hadn't realized how much she missed it until now.

"I thought you were staying at the Weasleys?" Neville asked, mirroring his best friend's smile.

Delaney nodded and said, "I am but they're still in Egypt."

"Okay, now give me a hug." Neville grinned.

Delaney happily obliged.

She forgot how Neville's hugs felt over the years.

She couldn't help but smile against his chest.

"Is anyone as confused as I am?" Sirius asked.

"It's obvious they know each other." Remus said.

Harry looked at his god brother and his friend and asked "So, you're the mysterious Delaney that Neville never stops talking about?"

Neville blushed at Harry's comment as Delaney smiled up at him and said. "So, you never stop talking about me, huh."

"Well, yeah." Neville smiled down at her, sweetly.

"I'm still confused how you two know each other."

"We met when we were seven when my parents were transferred to America." Neville informed Sirius.

He nodded.

Neville reluctantly let Delaney go and the three some went up to Harry's room.

* * *

><p>Harry started to go on and on about Quidditch. Delaney and Neville were happily tuning him out.<p>

"Merlin, I've missed you so much, Laney." Neville smiled at her.

Delaney nodded and said, "I know."

"But I know Zach is missing you right now, but you're quite missable."

Delaney blushed.

"So, you still wear the necklace I bought you?" Neville said fiddling with the necklace around her neck.

Delaney grinned and said "I haven't taken it off the past four years, actually."

Neville nodded. The two reunited best friends just sat in a comfortable silence while listening to Harry prattle on and on about Quidditch.

Delaney caught herself staring at Neville.

Of course he's changed the four years she hasn't seen him. The changes were more than just physical. His blond hair was neck length, his hands were calloused those were definitely from working with his beloved plants, he had slight muscles as well. She noticed he was a little more confident though she very much liked his shy demeanor. He had lost some weight.

* * *

><p>Delaney moved to the Weasleys when they returned.<p>

She really enjoyed this family.

* * *

><p>Delaney had been with the Weasleys a few days when Neville came over.<p>

Delaney was reading at the table when Neville arrived he pulled the book out of her hands playfully.

"Hey Nev." she greeted, looking up at him grinning.

Neville grinned back and said, "Hey Laney."

"You didn't tell us that Delaney would be here, Neville." Alice said.

Delaney got up and greeted her best friend's parents.

"You're growing into a beautiful young lady, Delaney." Alice smiled at her holding her at arms length.

Delaney blushed at her best friend's mum's comment.

"How do you two know each other?" Ginny asked confused as Sirius was a few days before.

Neville told her the story and she nodded.


	9. Hogwarts At Last

Chapter 9: Hogwarts at Long Last

* * *

><p>Neville couldn't help but glance at Delaney innocently through out the day. He had to agree with his mum. She was growing into a beautiful young lady.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a few weeks later Delaney was going to Hogwarts for the first time to get sorted so she wouldn't have to be embarrassed being sorted with the first years. Neville went with her for support.<p>

They were in Dumbledore's office. Delaney was sitting on the stool with the hat on her head.

"It better be Hufflepuff!" The hat exclaimed.

Delaney smiled.

"I always knew you'd be a Hufflepuff, Laney." Neville smiled at her.

Delaney stood up from the stool.

"Why don't I give you a tour?" Neville suggested jauntily, holding out an arm for her.

Delaney smiled at him and said, "I would like that." And she took his arm.

The two thirteen year olds walked out of the Headmaster's office.

"Those two really get along." Dumbledore commented.

Alice and Frank nodded. They sensed their son had a small crush on the sweet American girl. That's one reason he was so confident.

"I was right, Hogwarts is amazing." Delaney sighed, in amazement.

Neville smiled at his best friend. The day continued.

* * *

><p>It was now September 1st. Delaney boarded the train with Ginny, Ron, Harry and Neville.<p>

"Hermione, Luna this is Delaney. She's a transfer student from America." Neville introduced Delaney to the brunette and blonde.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Delaney smiled.

"Were you already sorted?"

Delaney nodded and said, "Yes, I was sorted into Hufflepuff."

Hermione and Luna nodded. The group continued talking.

* * *

><p>Once they reached Hogwarts. Luna and Delaney went to their respective tables.<p>

"Hello, I'm Susan Bones." A ginger greeted cheerily as Delaney sat next to her.

"I'm Delaney."

"Oh, your American. That's cool. Are you a third year?"

Delaney nodded.

"That's cool, I wasn't aware that Hogwarts did exchange programs." A male voice said.

"Don't mind, Zacharias." Susan said.

There was a twinge in Delaney's heart at his name. Though he didn't look like her friend Zach one bit. They continued eating and then went to the common room. She got know Susan and Hannah. The day continued.

* * *

><p>The first lesson was Herbology with the Gryffindors. Neville caught up with Delaney while she was walking with Susan.<p>

"Hey Laney." He smiled.

"Hey Nev."

"How was your first night?"

Delaney smiled at her best friend and said, "It was nice, thanks for asking."

Susan looked confused between her fellow Hufflepuff and the usually quiet blond Gryffindor.

"We met when we were seven when Neville's parents were transferred to the American Ministry." Delaney told her.

Susan nodded as they reached Herbology.

"I'm Professor Sprout, the Herbology Professor and your head of House." A woman smiled at Delaney.

"Nice to meet you."

Professor Sprout nodded and said, "I'm going to pair you up with my best student, Mr. Longbottom."

Neville blushed sheepishly at his Professor's comment as Delaney sat next to him. The lesson continued.

* * *

><p>After this lesson Delaney had Transfiguration while Neville had Potions. Despite the fact that the Slytherins don't bully Neville anymore. Snape still scared him out of his mind. The day continued.<p>

* * *

><p>It was now time for Defense. They were learning about Bogarts. Delaney had learned about these late last year.<p>

"Would you like to go first, Neville?" Remus asked kindly.

Neville nodded hesitantly as Remus opened the door of the closet. The bogart changed into Professor Snape.

"Riddicuklus!" Neville yelled confidently.

It was now Snape but he was wearing Neville's gran's clothes. The class laughed.

It was now Delaney's turn. Her boggart turned into a huge snake.

"Riddicuklus!" Delaney yelled.

The snake changed into a huge jack in the box.

* * *

><p>Neville and Delaney spent a lot of time together. Delaney meshed pretty well with Hermione though Delaney was a lot more laid back than Hermione was when it came to grades. She got along pretty well with Dean and Seamus as well.<p> 


	10. Renewed

Chapter 10:Renewed

* * *

><p>In her house, she became close with Susan. She actually made an effort to talk to Zacharias but he didn't really appreciate it.<p>

"Smith, I need to talk to you!" Neville yelled at him after Herbology one day.

He startled himself at his confidence but this has to do with Delaney.

"What do you want, Longbottom!"

"Why are you treating my best friend like that?"

"She's quite annoying, I don't know why you're friends with her."

Neville scowled at the boy and said, "I'm sure she's latching on to you because she misses our other friend Zach who is in America and a squib."

"So, she's using me as a replacement?"

Neville shrugged and said, "I wouldn't exactly use that term but give her a chance or you'll have to deal with me even more." he finished with a glare.

"Okay." Zacharias said, suddenly scared of the usually affable Gryffindor.

After that talk Zacharias started to give Delaney a chance.

* * *

><p>Delaney was in McGonagall's office.<p>

"What is it, Professor?"

"I know your exchange program is almost up for the year."

Delaney nodded sadly.

"But I decided to renew the program for another year." She smiled.

Delaney looked at her shocked.

"I know you want to be close to Mr. Longbottom and he seems to need you a lot."

Delaney blushed as she was excused.

* * *

><p>She had to tell someone so she ran out to the greenhouses to tell Neville.<p>

"Neville!" Delaney yelled.

"What's up, Laney?" He smiled.

"I get to stay another year." She informed him excitedly.

Neville walked over and hugged her. He was so happy that he could kiss her. Whoa, did he just admit that. Actually, who is he kidding he's fancied her since they were twelve. Despite another girl who had her eyes on him. He didn't really care he had only eyes for a certain American Hufflepuff.

"Everything okay?" Delaney asked.

Neville nodded his eyes briefly lingering on her lips.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the year.<p>

Delaney spent a lot of time with Neville and the Weasleys.

* * *

><p>It was now the beginning of fourth year.<p>

It turns out that Hogwarts was hosting the Triwizard Tournament. Two schools came to participate one was a French school named Beauxbatons and the Bulgarian school was called Durmstrang. The helper at Durmstrang was the world renowned seeker Viktor Krum. They had seen him at the Quidditch World Cup during the summer. Though, Delaney wasn't that into Qudditch at all into the American version Quadpot. She did get to spend time with Neville though.

* * *

><p>It was now Halloween the day they were going to choose the champions.<p>

"Ms. Fleur Delacour." Dumbledore said.

A petite blonde girl got up from the Beauxbottoms table which was the Ravenclaw table.

"Mr. Viktor Krum."

He stood up from the Durmstang table which was the Slytherin table.

"Mr. Cedric Diggory."

Cedric stood up from the Hufflepuff table. Unexpectedly another piece of paper flew out of the Goblet of Fire.

"Mr. Harry Potter."

That's weird no one under the age of seventeen could enter the tournament. Harry stood up. Hermione pushed him towards the Goblet hesitantly. Sirius and Remus looked shocked.

* * *

><p>The Yule Ball was coming up.<p>

"Delaney, right?" A voice asked.

Delaney turned to see a boy with black hair and blue eyes. She noticed his eyes were the same shade as Neville's and his hair was the same color as Zach's. So, she could say he's the perfect mix of her two best friends.

"Yes, I'm Delaney."

"I'm Wesley, I'm in your year."

Delaney nodded.

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" He asked nervously rubbing the back of his neck. He seemed to have a similar personality to Neville.

Delaney smiled at his nervousness. She found it quite cute.

"So?"

Delaney nodded and replied, "Sure, sounds fun."

"Alright." He smiled.

They parted ways.


	11. The Yule Ball

Chapter 11: The Yule Ball

* * *

><p>Neville asked Ginny. This wasn't Delaney's first dance she had a few dances at<p>

her school but those were just casual dances. She had to dress up for this dance.

* * *

><p>She was getting ready with Hannah and Susan. They were going with Harry and Ron respectively.<p>

"You look really pretty, I don't think Wesley will be able to keep his eyes off you."

"Forget Wesley, Neville is the one who won't be able to keep his eyes off you but that's nothing new." Susan smirked at Delaney.

"You really think so?"

Susan nodded causing Delaney to blush a shade of red that only rivaled her hair.

* * *

><p>The three girls walked out of the common room.<p>

"You look so pretty." Harry complimented Susan.

"Thanks, Harry."

Wesley joined them and they walked down to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Ginny and Neville joined them.<p>

"Doesn't Delaney look pretty, Neville?" Ginny asked offhandedly.

Neville turned to Delaney. Ginny was right Delaney did look quite pretty. Before he could survey her appearance Hermione walked down the stairs. The dance started.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron argued most of the dance.<p>

"Hermione?" Delaney asked.

"Hey Delaney." She sniffed.

"I'm really sorry about all the things that Ron said to you."

Hermione sighed and said, "I honestly don't know what I see in him."

"You fancy him?"

"Yes, ever since second year."

Delaney nodded and said, "You shouldn't let any guy ruin a dance for you. I should know."

Before Hermione could respond Neville and Wesley walked up to them.

"Hey boys." Delaney smiled at her best friend and her date respectively.

Wesley was quite nice.

"Would you like me to walk you back to the Hufflepuff common room?" Neville asked.

"What about Ginny?"

"She's walking back with George."

Delaney nodded and turned to Hermione.

"I'm fine, Delaney, but thanks for comforting me."

* * *

><p>Delaney stood up and walked away with the boys.<p>

Neville hugged Delaney once they reached the common room and he left Wesley and her alone.

"I had a great time."

"Me too."

"Do you mind if I kiss you?"

Delaney shrugged and said, "Sure."

He kissed her. It was like kissing Zach because she knew she's fancied Neville since she was twelve. The two of them parted ways.

* * *

><p>Lately Neville's noticed Delaney's been avoiding him. He didn't know why.<p>

"Neville?" A voice asked.

Neville turned hoping to see Delaney but it was Waverley. She had blue-blonde hair with green eyes. She was a few inches shorter than him. She had been his Herbology partner until Delaney replaced her. She's also the girl who's been trying to win his affections since they were twelve.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing." Neville sighed.

Waverley looked up at Neville sadly and asked, "What's wrong?" she was quite pushy.

"My best friend Delaney has been avoiding me lately." he sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"She's not much of a best friend, is she then?"

"I guess not."

* * *

><p>Neville began finding comfort in the girl now that his best friend has been avoiding him.<p>

It was time for the second task. Neville helped Harry figure out something to help him breathe under water. He was going to use Gillyweed.

"Hey Nev." Delaney smiled hesitantly at him.

He gave her a tight lipped smile in response.

"I have no idea why I've been avoiding you."

"I know but it still hurts."

"I'm sorry."

As much as he's upset he couldn't help but not hold a grudge against his best friend since he was seven.

* * *

><p>Delaney was hanging out with Wesley a few days later when she started to not feel well but she pushed it away. That was a bad idea. She ended up fainting.<p> 


End file.
